Kiseki no Goal
by Shitsuren Hane
Summary: For every team, sprinting into your opponent's territory is a risk and a threat. For every team, each kick is a leap of faith and the determination of all. For every team, a block is a saviour and a test. But for every team, a goal is a miracle. [Warning: OCs, AU] [OC SUBMISSION: OPEN!] CH2: SURPRISES, too many surprises. "Teikoku becomes 'very' productive whenever I'm not around."
1. Just a 'NORMAL' Day in Inazuma Town

**Rating:** T (for violence, bullying, -possible- profanities and so.)  
**Warning(s):** OCs, OC/Canon, bullying, violence, AU (Alternative Universe; you'll see why soon.)  
**Pairing:** OC/Canon  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own Inazuma Eleven and the characters from the show. I only own my OCs.

**Author's Notes:**

Just so you guys know, the fic starts right before Teikoku had a match with Raimon and a few days before Gouenji transferred there. Although I placed AU in the warning (just in case some of the readers won't like AUs), I'll also follow the original plot from the anime (FF, Nationals, Aliea Academy, FFI) so the AU plot will be at the end of the story. Also, I'm opening for OC-submissions from other writers. I'll need a lot of them so information will be at the end of this chapter.

Please sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Can't we just do this after school? Of all times that you had to choose-!"

"No, the vice-captain will kidnap me after school. You're aware of the fact that she usually does that."

"But of all times that you had to choose, why lunchtime for God's sake?! We could be caught for trespassing! Even worst, we could have our heads on Tomochin, Chikaijuu and Kanra-chan's walls if they ever found out about this!"

"...Let's go, you sissies, I know a secret passage that leads right where we're supposed to settle our business with."

Groans and mumblings were heard as a group of four girls passed the front gate of Raimon Junior-High. Stealthily, they headed towards the back gates of the school and began climbing over it. One of the four, a girl with dark indigo hair that was cut in a traditional Japanese hairstyle (commonly known as the Hime-cut) looked around with panic in her lavender eyes. If there's anyone that was scared of the fact that someone, a teacher or a prefect, would catch them sneaking into a different school the most, it would be her, Takamina Shiho.

"Guys, I really think that we should listen to Ayako's warning!" she squeaked, watching as her team's manager climbed up the wall. "Who knows that someone might catch us trespassing into Raimon."

"Oh, come ON, Takamina." An older-looking, tangerine-haired female standing beside Shiho rolled her eyes as she heaved herself up on the wall. "A little bit of a rebellious streak during your youth won't hurt anyone. Live the most while you're young!"

"Easy for you to say, Sawa-senpai!" The lavender-eyed female tries to grab a hold of the brick wall but kept scraping her hands against it. Sighing, her tanned-skin orange-haired senior, Daruma Sawa thought that she needed an extra hand to pull her up. Before Shiho could realize what her senior did, the violet-haired female was grabbed on the back of her uniform and heaved up over the wall before landing on her feet inside the school compound. Realization of what she's doing and where she was standing in hits her like the brick wall behind her.

"Hiiieee, I'm in! I'm actually trespa-!" In a flash, her two friends placed their hands on her mouth. One of them, purple-haired Kishida Ayako flashed a frown at her. "Shiho, control your voice! Either that or we'll get caught for sure."

"So," Sawa jumped off the wall and landed on her feet right beside the blue-eyed purple-haired girl. "What are we supposed to do? Now that we're inside the school's compound and trespassing another school..."

"I don't know," the shorter girl answered, letting go of her hand from Shiho's mouth and shrugging. "You should ask the one who dragged us here instead of me."

"I would...if she's even here."

"What?! She's just-!" the blue-eyed girl exclaimed as she turned around to look over her shoulder. "Oh GREAT! Just great! She just had to run off on her own, did she!?"

**[-x-x-x-]**

Knowing how her presence is oblivious to her team-mates, dark forest green-haired Aiba Kotoha had quickly and quietly sneaked away from them to settle their business. The faster she finished it, the better; she was sure her team-mates thought of the same thing and agree with that. The gray-eyed girl wouldn't land into more trouble after trespassing a different school just to meet its' soccer team's captain. It was a good thing that she was quite tiny enough to sneak around between bushes while searching for the soccer team's clubroom, not to mention the fact that her hair colour seem to blend well with the leaves.  
Peeking out of the bushes and making sure no one was there, she slowly crept out of her hiding place and sighed with relief, dusting the small twigs off her uniform and picking leaves off her hair.

"Good, no one's here! Now I need to find that soccer club's clubroom!"

"Ano..." Kotoha was about to squeak in surprise, but managed to hold back. Turning around, she was relieved to see a regular student standing behind her. If it was a prefect, or worse a teacher, she would have been toasted right on the spot.

"Is there something that you're looking for?"

"Huh? O-Oh! Yeah, actually, I'm looking for the soccer team's clubroom."

"Oh, follow me then. I know where it is." Kotoha tilted her head in confusion, watching as the brunette walked away. Shrugging, she decided that following her might not be such a bad idea. It was better than just walking around aimlessly without knowing a single thing about the school's direction. As they passed the track fields and approaching near to a small shed, at the corner of her eyes, she spotted her three friends. They were still cowering behind the bushes and avoiding people knowing them, students from a different school, trespassing Raimon.

Ayako was the first to notice that Kotoha had reappeared in front of her, and was about yell. Sawa and Shiho managed to shut her mouth and muffled it, avoiding unwanted attention. The gray-eyed female made a hand gesture to stay where they are, and not to attract attention. A pout was the last thing she saw on Ayako before her 'guide' told them that they were at the soccer club's clubroom.

"Endou-kun, there's someone who wanted to meet you."

**[x-x-x]**

Ayako's breathings were getting even more rapid every-time her wristwatch's hand moved closer towards the number 12. Where on Earth is she?! What's taking her so long? They could be caught for trespassing, have their heads on their coach, captain and vice-captain's walls and it wouldn't be worth it. Ruffling her dark purple locks, she grumbled. "I swear to Kami-sama, if we're stuck here in the next hour, I rather travel half across the globe than to have my head on Captain and Tomochin's walls beside Kanra-chan's, and you know how they are if they found out us being troublemakers."

Sawa felt her mobile-phone vibrating in her sweater's pocket. Fishing it out, she casually flips it open. A new instant message with the subject labelled as 'ASAP, READ AS SOON AS YOU FINISH READING THE SUBJECT'. Without wasting any time, the orange-haired female clicked it open. Written in big-sized, bold letter were,

_"S.O.S, CHIKAIJUU JUST FOUND OUT THAT YOU GUYS ARE AT RAIMON. CURRENTLY STOMPING HER WAY TOWARDS THE SCHOOL."_

"Sh-t!" Chucking her phone back into her pocket, the tanned-skin female grabbed Shiho on the back of her sailor uniform. The violet-haired female was taken by surprise and thrown over the wall. Ayako gawked at the sight; of all cruel and thoughtless things the delinquent of a repetitive student could do, throwing someone over a wall was just too much. It was worse than beating up an entire group of high-school MALE delinquents, which is the exact thing why Sawa was Makiba Chuugako's delinquent group's leader or commonly known as their Center.

"DARUMAAAAA!" the blue-eyed female bellowed; she didn't care if they were caught right now. Sawa swore she saw flames appearing around her and thought that she grew a pair of horns, black bat-like-shaped wings and a devil tail. "THE F-CK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-!?"

"I'll explain later once you're out! Right now, THINK OF YOUR OWN LIFE IF CHIKAIJUU CAUGHT YOU HERE!" It was the purple-haired freshman's turn to be hurl over the wall. Thank God that quick reflexes and flexibility were her thing. She managed to avoid landing herself onto Shiho and landed a few feet away from where the said girl was. Turning around, she managed to catch a glimpse of Kotoha, who was thrown over the wall and landed onto Shiho before the one whom had thrown them over it climb over the barricade of the school's area and the outside world and pulled the two up their feet by the time she had landed. The 'Fantastic Four', as their team would call them, dashed down the lane towards the bridge before a limousine pulled up before them.

"Oh great," growled the purple-haired blue-eyed female. "First we barged into Raimon, then Chikaijuu's coming to get us, now what?!"

"I just hope that it's not Raimon's chairman or his daughter," the second shortest lavender-eyed girl squeaked, nearly tripping on her feet when they stopped running. Her assumption proofed to be wrong as the window rolled down. A blonde-haired female looked at them with soft-looking, pink-coloured eyes, though the tone of her voice indicates otherwise.

"What are you guys doing?! Get in here quick, unless you want Hananori-san to have your head." Boy, was her voice loud and strict. Immediately, Takasugi Mutsumi opened the door of the limousine as her friends hopped in. Ayako grinned as per usual; someday she just had to thank the Prissy Princess for saving them at situations like this. A voice, stricter and firmer than the blonde's made the Fantastic Four to be frozen on their feet along with a chill down their spines.

"Don't you think that this counts as some sort of corruption, Takasugi?"

Sh-t, Chikaijuu, full name Hananori Chikage, has arrived. The four turned around, only to meet a pair of dark violet eyes staring down at them like the Kaijuu she was rumoured to be with a firm line on the female's lips. Mutsumi laughed nervously and said, "Rest assure, Hananori-san, there's no money involved in this."

"I'm pretty sure it counts as abetting too, Takasugi. The Chairman won't like it if he finds out about this."

"You two will somehow forgive us one day, for all this trouble. Today isn't the day yet, I think." Quickly, the pink-eyed female slammed the door shut, locking all doors (so that the pink-haired captain won't grab and rip it open) and yelled to the middle-age driver. "Step on it, and fast!"

In a blink of her eyes, the limousine sprinted away from where Chikage stood. The girls that Mutsumi had saved lost their balance when the car suddenly speeded up all of a sudden. Timidly, both Kotoha and Shiho peeked out from the backseat and sighed with relief when they had expected the tanned-skin third-year to chase and charge towards the limo in full-speed, leaving a trail of dust storm behind her and running into things without caring about them. Thankfully, the pink-haired captain merely stood there without moving an inch, but was staring at them with a death glare. The two gulped and sank into their seats. Chikage was going to kill them once practice starts later that day. Everyone gave each other a worried glance at the corner of their eyes; when Chikage's angry, she could scare Godzilla in one raging. Bonus points if there was her vice-captain and their coach, they could scare an entire worldwide army and send them running and hiding behind their grandmas' skirts.

"Maa, come on now!" the fair-skin, purple-haired female exclaimed. "At least she didn't go into the REAL Chikaijuu mode and destroy the limo, nee? The situation is better than that, right? Right?"

"If she did go into Chikaijuu mode," grumbled Mutsumi. "The Principal won't be pleased to see another one of his precious limo dented with broken mirrors. That girl is basically a vile human-embodiment of a Kaijuu!"

"You can say that again!"

"Well…" the green-haired manager said, placing her chin in her hands. "She was from that sister-school of Hatsumei, Teikoku remember? And the girls' soccer team's captain on top of that! Plus, like the boys, they never lost to anyone…EVER."

"OK! OK! We get it!" The blonde shoved her team's gray-eyed sophomore manager away from her face when she inched closer towards her at every single word about their captain.

"And second genius, next to Kidou Yuuto; don't forget that." Sawa stated, leaning onto her fist as she placed her elbow on one of the seat's armrest. Her burnt sienna-coloured eyes turn towards the manager with braids, while asking. "Anyway, how did your plan with Raimon go?"

"Did it work?" Ayako asked along with Shiho questioning the manager too. "Did they agree to do so?"

A giggle coming from her throat was heard along with a smile appearing on her lips. The other girls merely exchanged confused glances to each other, while Sawa and Mutsumi merely shrugged. Chuckling again at her teammates' reaction, Kotoha mumbles, "You'll know the answer sooner or later."

* * *

That's all for now, my little sugarplum-pumpkin-readers! :D I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
And now, the moment you've been waiting for, OC SUBMISSION INFO~!

It's all the basic stuff; you'll need to either private-message (PM) or review your OC's/OCs' information here (if you don't want the hassle :D), and yes, you may submit more than one OC! The more the merrier!

**Name: **_(Make it reasonable to their nationality. If they're fully Japanese, give them a Japanese name. If they're half-Italian from their mother's side, you can give them an Italian first-name but give them a Japanese surname.)_**  
Age (+Birthday)/Year:** [First year: 12-13. Second year: 13-14. Third year: 14-15]  
**Team:** _Makiba/Hatsumei/Junkyo  
_**Position:** _(Note: The captain and vice-captain positions have been taken. I'm open for…  
__**Makiba:**__ 2 managers, 4 Defenders, 4 Midfielders.  
__**Hatsumei:**__ 2 managers, 2 Defenders, 2 Midfielders.  
__**Junkyo**__: 1 manager, 2 Defenders, 2 Midfielders.) _  
**Element+Hissatsus:** _(5 Hissatsus the most, and yes, you may make Hissatsus for your manager-OC.)_  
**Appearances:** _(You may link a picture or describe it.)_  
**Personality:  
Background Story:  
Weaknesses:  
Strengths:  
Other talents other than football/soccer: **_(Yes, this pretty much counts.)_  
**Other facts about her:  
Crush:** _(One OC per one canon. No multiple crushes please.)_ [Reserved/Taken: Gouenji Shuuya, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Handa Shinichi, Domon Asuka, Kidou Yuuto, Genda Koujirou, Sakuma Jirou, Fubuki Shiro, Tachimukai Yuuki, Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Afuro Terumi, Fidio Ardena.]

However, there are some things that you need to know.

1. I won't guarantee that I'll choose all of your OCs if you PM/review with more than one OC. I'll choose them based on how well they're done or created. The less characteristic OCs will appear in minor teams for the Nationals, Girls Football Frontier and the GFFI (Girls' Football Frontier International).

2. I won't guarantee that your OC will get in the team or playing position of your choice or paired with the guy of your choice if I ever choose her, so I hope you will bear and don't mind with the changes. I will private-message you about it.

3. I won't accept canon-siblings OCs, but if they're **COUSINS** to canon character, I accept that.

4. I tend to do characteristic developments for OCs as the story goes on, so your OC may have one too if they're chosen.

That's all, sugarplums! :D I'll see you all in the next chapter! Ciao~


	2. SURPRISES, too many surprises

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you so much for the submissions, guys! :D I'll try to make sure everyone's OCs gets in the fic or gets an appearance in it. I won't guarantee or promise that your OC will get what you wanted to for her/him though, but if it's appearing in the fic, I'll guarantee it! ^^

Sorry if I didn't reply to your private-messages. I'm evaluating them and deciding who's in and who's going to be the minor characters or have cameo appearances. So far I have one OC for Junkyo, four for Hatsumei, zero for Makiba and one for a minor team that will appear in one of the district tournaments. I'm still open for more OCs, in case you're wondering, so feel free to submit them through PM! The form is in the first chapter, by the way!

Anyway, please sit back, relax and enjoy this new chapter! :)

* * *

Her digital alarm-clock displayed the current time, 5:50 a.m. Her breathing was slow and barely audible. The comforters of her bed were as if they were made with piles and piles of cotton and wool, warming her body as she continues to drift into dreamland. Yesterday was tiring for Makiba Striker's manager; the Kaijuu of a Captain had forced her to run 30 laps around the football field. While the other Makiba Striker's players ran 20 laps, the extra 10 laps were for her, Ayako, Shiho and Sawa along with Mutsumi. Thank god that she was a former player before and had enough energy before collapsing into her bed that night after dinner. Mutsumi had to take Ayako and Shiho back home with her as they live close enough to each other's homes, while Sawa had disappeared before Kotoha could ask about her.

Stirring around to get a much more comfortable sleeping position, she had unintentionally turned herself into a human cocoon and was busy of keeping herself warm and comfortable that she didn't notice the door slowly opening without a sound. Her body was aching too much to even bother about it.

"Ehm...n-no...don't do that..." the freshman mumbled in her sleep. The intruder had a wide grin slapped on their facial feature as the object in their hand was ready to be use, snickering almost soundlessly. A press of the button and sounds of the air horn that echoed throughout her room disturbed Kotoha's beauty sleep, surprising the girl as she leaped off her bed.

"Wake up, wake up! Time for school, time for school!" Looking at the hyper toddler who was bouncing up and down on his feet with a Siberian husky pup following his actions, Kotoha groaned and slump her face into the comforter.

"Kouki...it's still too early for this. Go bug Maki-nee or Hana-nee," grumbled the sleepy freshman, trying to shoo away the 8-year-old boy. His innocent grin remained as he stopped bouncing and said, "But Grandpa told me to wake you up, Onee! He said you'll be late for school again if there's a traffic-jam!"

Sighing, Kotoha nodded and got on her feet before making her bed as the youngest of the Aiba siblings rushed off with the pup following behind him. She smiled at his energetic-self before heading to the bathroom to do her morning routine.

**[-x-x-x-]**

"Morning..." the girl with braids said, yawning as she walks in the dining room of the Aiba mansion; fully clothed in a dark blue sailor school-uniform with a dark red scarf and a cyan-coloured sweater over it, leaving the scarf to stick out of it. An elderly man looks up from the newspaper and greeted her. "Good morning, Kotoha. I see that Kouki managed to wake you up with that air horn my friend left last week."

"Mou...Ojisan, can't you place things like that at higher places?" the freshman gave her uncle a pout and a playful glare at the grinning boy sitting beside him. Aiba Haruto merely laughed and ruffled his youngest nephew's hair. "You know that Kouki can find it and get a hold of it, no matter where I place them!"

"Then I suggest that we keep it at a place where he'll _NEVER_ find them!" The man laughed at his fork-pointing niece's response as she takes a bite out of her pancakes. A few minutes later, footsteps were heard as two girls who look identical to Kotoha but with tanner skin-complex and different hairstyles came into the dining room. The second tallest had her hair tied up in a neat bun while the other one had hers tied up in a ponytail. Both of them were wearing different uniforms too. Aiba Kohana, the second tallest sister of Kotoha, had a uniform that consist of a dark teal jacket over a white shirt, a turquoise necktie and a teal plaid-pattern skirt, insisting that she was Junkyo Private Academy's student. While the eldest of the Aiba sisters, Komaki had a similar uniform with Kohana, except her skirt had no patterns and matched her coat that had golden linings on the collar and dark moss green in colour. Instead of a necktie, there was a golden ascot.

"Morning!" they both exclaimed, taking their seats as the maids placed their breakfast. Oatmeal and green tea for Kohana, while Komaki had porridge and milk for her breakfast. The three who had been sitting on the table earlier than them greeted back. Kotoha continued to wolf down her pancakes and gulp her carrot juice as Kouki munched on his cereal. Opening the newspaper and flipping to the local sports news, their uncle's expression changed a little as gray eyes turn towards her. "By the way, Kotoha, I think you might find this useful, considering your position in the team."

Curious eyes turned towards him as he hands her a section of the newspaper. Even her two sisters stopped eating and turned towards their uncle. Taking it and flipping it open, Kotoha's gray eyes widened as she tries to swallow the mouthful of pancakes down her throat. The headlines of the Junior High Sports section of today's news baffled her.

**'_TEIKOKU STRIKES AGAIN! Won against Orikiyon 13-1!'_**

"Whoa...looks like Kidou and his gang strikes again," Komaki stated, leaning towards her shorter sister to get a good view of the paper. "They weren't joking about scoring higher than the last school they defeated before either."

"Maki-nee, you know them?" asked the youngest Aiba sister as the eldest shrugged her stomach, gulping down her milk before answering, "Yup, once in a while, Coach will ask Kageyama-san for a joint practice between them and us Hatsumei. I have to admit, they're pretty strong. That, and..."

Kotoha raised an eyebrow as her oldest sister trailed off, shaking her head as she continues eating her breakfast. Sighing inwardly as the girl with braids played with her food, she wonders what her sister wanted to say.

"Aah, I remember the days when I was a part of Teikoku's soccer team." The dark green-haired freshman and her siblings turned towards their uncle as he folded the newspaper he had in his hand. "We had to win at any cost. It was an ultimate rule. Our school and Hatsumei weren't sister-schools for nothing, you know. Sometimes, at your age, I've had haunting thoughts about repenting my wrongdoings while being a midfielder, the captain and the game-maker at that time."

"You were those three when you're a middle-schooler, Ojisan?" questioned Kohana as Komaki exclaimed with a chuckle, "Wow, and I thought merely being a vice-captain and a defender at the same time was tiring."

"Yes, I was." The tanned-skin man sighed. "I had no choice. The Commander told me that I had the potential of being those three. It was tiring but either that or I might have to drop out of the academy."

Gently placing her fork down, the pancakes on her plate didn't seem to be appetizing as they were earlier. She was more interested of her uncle's story. "Tell me more, Haruto-ojisan."

"Well," the dirty blonde-haired male placed his mug down and sat back in the dining table's chair. "Other than the fact that I'm the one who determine the team's victory or loss, I've never told you what happens to the schools that we defeated after that."

The freshman shook her head. The man's eyes darkened a little as he look down on the ivory white tablecloth. "We had to destroy the schools per ordered. As the Commander would say, losers don't deserve to exist."

"But that's just not right!" Kotoha suddenly stood up. Haruto merely sighed and said, "We had no choice. Believe it or not, most of us thought it was unfair. We would give them the chance to improve and strive for a higher level, but the Commander's orders were absolute. To stay on the team, no one dared to say a word...and obeyed."

"Even Hatsumei is like that," The freshman with braids turned towards her eldest senior-year-sister as she chuckled for the second time during breakfast. "Though we focus on our captain's orders only, and we don't destroy schools either. The coach knows that she's level-headed and reliable enough to give orders."

Makiba Striker's manager sat back down again and looked at her semi-opaque reflection in the plate, unaware of her brother's clueless-looking eyes looking at her. "Koto-nee..."

Kohana exchanged glances with her eldest sister too. They knew how much Kotoha detested any form of dirty play, tactics and such, because they too hated it.

_'It's not fair,'_ she thought, gripping her dark navy-blue skirt. _'It's just not fair...IT'S NOT RIGHT! That's not soccer! You don't use soccer to destroy people's schools and dreams like that! You just DON'T!'_

"Maa, you'll be late for school if you don't hurry up!" The trio hesitated nodded their head, and quickly finished their breakfast. Somehow, the food seems to be a lot more tasteless after the little 'story-telling'. The trio of sisters had a hard time swallowing their breakfast too. Noticing his nieces uneasiness, Haruto sighed inwardly.

_'I shouldn't have told them.'_

**[-x-x-x-]**

"See you after school!"

"Bye bye, Onee!"

Kotoha waved back at her youngest sibling, as he walked into Junkyo's compound with Kohana. They had dropped Komaki off earlier at Hatsumei, located just a few miles away from Teikoku. Kohana noticed that there was a certain glint in Kotoha's eyes when her gray eyes eyed the school's building of soccer champions and the players who were about to enter the school's area; disgust. As soon as the limousine that the Aiba siblings rode in to school was a few meters away from Junkyo, Kotoha glanced at her wristwatch. She still had time to attend morning practice.

"Shimizu-san, to Orikiyon please."

"Yes, milady. But what about morning practice?"

"I still have time."

"Understood."

Orikiyon was located a few minutes away from where Makiba was, and located around the area of the previous school defeated by Teikoku, Hyakuyushu Junior High. Opening the car's door, her eyes laid upon the rumbles in front of her, as anger and disgust rises in her chest and her fists clenched. Turning to her right, pity panged into her when she saw disappointed faces of its students. Hyakuyushu's students were moved to a few other schools like Raimon, Junkyo, Hatsumei, her school and so. All but of the school that defeated them, Teikoku. Orikiyon's were about to face the same fate as they had. Just as she was about to head back in the limo, a voice called out.

"Hey you, the girl with the braids," Turning to look over her shoulder, she noticed an athletic-looking female with dark purple-hair and green eyes standing a few feet from where she was standing. "Judging from your uniform, you're from Makiba, aren't you?"

The manager merely nodded, and asked, "And you might be?"

"Sakagami Homugi," she stated. "Orikiyon's goalkeeper...or at least _former_ goalkeeper, and the one who's going to defeat Teikoku."

Although it may seem rude, Kotoha couldn't help but scoffed. To every football player, they know that defeating Teikoku was as if trying to be a Demigod. It was impossible. No one had succeeded on doing so. "Sorry about scoffing, but...are you sure that Teikoku's Kidou Yuuto's Twin Booster didn't hit your head hard?"

"Are you saying that defeating his team is a child's talk?"

"Not exactly a child's talk, but as a player, it would be a common knowledge about Teikoku and the possibilities of defeating them. No one has done that before." Turning around, the short manager continued. "Now, will you please excuse me, I have to go now."

The goalkeeper didn't say anything but kept on staring at the shorter girl. Before leaving, Kotoha rolled down her limousine's window and said, "If you're really serious about that dream of yours, we're always welcoming you to Makiba. We need a goalkeeper anyway, and who knows...maybe that dream of yours might just come true, with a help of a miracle though."

Green eyes widened a bit as they continue to stare at the window, now rolling up before the limo had driven away in the distance. From the mirror in front of her, she watched as Homugi's figure shrunk. _'Sakagami Homugi...Orikiyon's Hades.'_

Leaning on the palm of her hand, she watches as the limousine passes buildings and people. _'I guess being involved in a soccer team is going to be interesting, after all.'_

**[-x-x-x-]**

"Nogizaka, Takamina! Defense, defense! People can easily get through you if you don't keep the defense line strong!" yelled Chikage as Mutsumi ran a few feet beside her, passing the ball to the pink-haired captain before it was sent flying forward with a powerful kick. Ayako, who was standing a bit in the middle and protecting the goalkeeper-less goal, dashed forward a few feet before stomping one leg forward. "Earth Trap!"

Medium-sized rocks emerged from where she had stomped on, heading rapidly towards the ball. As the black and white sphere passed the end of the trail, larger rocks emerged from below and trapped it. Chikage let out a 'tch', giving the grinning defender a frown as she gave her a V-sign. Shiho and their bluish white-haired vice-captain, Nogizaka Tomoyo rushed towards the blue-eyed female, praising her quick actions.

"That was awesome, Aya! We know that we can count on our Ace Defender!" Shiho nodded at the tanned-skin, dark blue-eyed vice-captain's praise. The purple-haired freshman sheepishly rubs the back of head, saying that it was nothing compared to other defenders of their age. She jumped a little when her captain continues to shout at her, "Kishida! I told you before, didn't I?! No hissatsu techniques when we're practicing outside the training centre!"

"O-Oops! Sorry, captain! I guess I got carried away from the sudden excitement!" Her blue eyes noticed someone walking down the small steps from the entrance of the football field's gate, instead of listening Chikage's groaning and stating the possibility of someone from a rival school sending their spies to watch their practice. With her usual wide grin, the bubbly Defender hollered. "Oii, Koto-chi, you're late~!"

Kotoha half-heartedly waved back, trying to force herself to at least put on a smile so that they wouldn't notice the guilty and pity pang that she was currently having. When the captain turn towards her, she slightly gestured that they needed to talk somewhere away from their team. Sighing, Chikage nodded slowly and turned towards Tomoyo. "Tomochin, watch over practice for me for a while."

Shiho and Ayako flinched simultaneously as the said vice-captain saluted, agreeing to do so. Before the duo could step away from her, the back of their jerseys were grabbed and they were dragged somewhere else. Chikage and Kotoha walked up the small steps and out of the football field, hearing shrieks and screams of the rest of the team begging the vice-captain to slow down with her shoots. Noticing how many students had arrived, the manager dragged her senior to the back of the soccer club's room.

"So," the captain folded her arms, watching as Kotoha tries to search for something in her bag. "What do you want to talk about? Is it really that secretive that we had to hide behind the club room?"

"Yes...well, kind of. I think you should read this." A folded page of today's newspaper was handed to her. Chikage took it from her team's manager's hand and folded it open. The first thing that she read was the news about Teikoku's recent victory, and who their latest 'victim' was. Her breathing hitched along with her violet eyes widening a little. Her junior watched her reaction with no sign of emotion from the corner of her eyes. Growling beneath her breath, she stuffed the newspaper page into the shorter girl's hands and mumbled, "This is their first catch of the month, huh?"

"Actually, third catch."

"What?!"

"The first school was Hyakuyushu Junior High and the second school was Mukogawara." A tch and growl was heard. "Teikoku becomes 'very' productive whenever I'm not around."

"That's why there are new faces around here and there. I think you might notice some in your class since you were absent for a week, captain. One of them is the captain of Hyakuyushu."

"Who?"

"Murakami Arisu." The pink-haired senior tries to recall her new classmate with that name. "Murakami...if I'm not mistaken, it's that girl who's half-French with the bow on her ponytail who sits a few desks behind mine. So she's the captain, huh?"

"I heard that she was also the ace striker," Chikage's dark violet eyes caught a glint in Kotoha's gray eyes as she frowns. After a few months of studying the manager's habits, she knew what that glint mean. "Do you want me to-?"

"No, Kotoha, the last time I heard from Tomochin that you tried to 'persuade' people to join our club, you literally scared them off and we merely got Takasugi on the team." The manager laughed nervously as images from a few weeks ago came to her mind. What she thought was recruiting new members for the soccer club was wrong, she was scaring them off instead with her 'military-like demands', as the captain and her vice would put it, instead of trying to actually persuade people into filling the empty spots.

"Anyway, what were you doing at Raimon yesterday?" questioned Chikage as they head back to the field to pick up her things before heading to their classes.

"Oh, that. Uh...can you wait until lunch-time, captain? It wouldn't be fair if you're the only one who knew it first." _Sigh._

"You and your fairness nonsense...fine, I'll wait until lunchtime then."

**[-x-x-x-]**

Tomoyo yawned as she continues to listen to her homeroom teacher calling out her classmates' names. Practice was boring per usual; the sophomore vice-captain had to admit. She envied the schools that were destroyed by Teikoku and became their 'victims', they get to face the strongest team of their age and there's them, Makiba Strikers who hasn't went against any team yet that year. If that wasn't enough, the number of students kept piling whenever a new month start within the first two weeks of it. Sighing as she lies her head on the desk, the sophomore was thankful that the second week of May was about to end. It would be two more weeks until Teikoku start destroying more schools and piling more students at other schools.

"Nogizaka-!" Quickly the bluish white-haired girl raised her hand up, but then turned towards the door. The vice-principal and the mid-age lady exchanged whispers and nods before she had turned her attention back to her class. "Everyone, you may have heard about this but...Orikiyon Junior High has just had their school building demolished."

Whispers and mumbles were heard throughout the classroom, as her dark cerulean eyes glanced at the corner of her eyes towards Mutsumi, who was sitting near the window and looking out, acting as if the whispers were like the wind; soundless.

"Demolished? How?!"  
"Did they do something wrong?"  
"I heard that they were challenged by Teikoku!"  
"Eeh?! D-Did they won?"  
"Of course, they didn't! Teikoku is UNCONQUERABLE!"

"Just like Hyakuyushu and Mukogawara last-!"  
"Ssh, Takasugi can hear you!"  
"O-Oops!"

She watched as the blonde's pink-rose eyes closed with a silent, heavy sigh heaved. The vice-captain's gaze on her didn't stop, she was aware of that but she act as if she didn't and refuse to acknowledge her doing so. Let her do what she want, she was the vice-captain and the senior of the school, despite the fact that they were of the same age. Nogizaka Tomoyo was in Makiba earlier than her. The homeroom teacher cleared her throat and continued, "As I was saying, we will be having three new students joining us today from Orikiyon. Please come in."

Four boys and girls walked in. As soon as everyone was lined up, Ms. Abe asked them if they could introduced themselves to their new classmates of 2-E.

"Kurosawa Misaki, Orikiyon's kyudo team member, pleasure to meet you."

"Kurosawa Masaharu, Orikiyon's kyudo team captain, and yes, I am Misaki's twin; older twin brother, to be precise; pleased to meet you."

"Yoshida Hiromi, Orikiyon's student council president, pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"Sakaki Tetsuo, Orikiyon's basketball team member. Yoroshiku."

'Seriously,' the Osaka-born vice-captain thought, with bored half-closed eyes as the other new students introduced themselves one by one. 'I get it that you got yourselves kicked in the arse, but there's no need to be this gloomy. Sheesh...then again, Takasugi was like that too. It took her weeks to be positive again and there's still some gloominess in her.'

"...Orikiyon's volleyball team captain." Ms. Abe turned towards the shortest, yet only girl whose dark violet hair passed her waist and untied. "And what about you, miss?"

The girl sighed, and turned towards her soon-to-be-classmates. "Sakagami Homugi, Orikiyon's former goalkeeper. Yoroshiku."

The bluish white-haired vice-captain's eyes snapped open when she heard 'goalkeeper'. Emerald green clashed with dark blue for a while, before the girl closed her green eyes again. Whispers were heard again, though the one about the pint-sized goalkeeper were amusing to the blue-eyed female.

"So adorable! Do you think the Sewing club would use her as their Lolita fashion modal?!"  
"I don't know but I bet they will! She has that Lolita face, man!"

Tomoyo scoffed; it took a lot of self-control for her to not laugh out loud and fall over her chair for it. Boys, once they realize what she can do on the field, that Lolita face won't be a cute one anymore.

**[-x-x-x-]**

The last lesson of class 1-C was World History, the most boring subject ever to be taught or so says Ayako. Throughout the lesson, she had a very bored expression plastered on her face, listening to Mr. Oikawa rant on and on about the Black Death throughout the lesson. Once in a while, she'd yawn and slap herself gently on the cheek to keep her awake. She HAS to focus and pay attention in this class besides acing it, or else it's goodbye to soccer and her allowance money from her father. A few minutes before the lunch bell rang, he told his students to write a summary essay about today's lesson and was told to send it on Wednesday. Some of the purple-haired girl's classmates ran out when the bell echoed, knowing what's going to happen at the cafeteria at this time while others stayed and bought their lunchboxes. Ayako gleefully rubbed her hands together and pulled out hers that was specially prepared by her family chef. Just as she was about to untie the knot, commotions at the door attracted her attention.

"Aah, Takamina!"  
"Oi, oi, look! It's Takamina!"

_'Oh boy'_, the blue-eyed junior thought before turning towards the door. There, cowering and towered by a few of her male classmates was Shiho, looking scared and terrified as a mouse being cornered by a cat after a wild chase. Grabbing her lunchbox in one hand and sandwiching herself through the crowds, she managed to stand in front of her terrified distant cousin. "Alright boys, you've seen Takamina already today. NOW SHOO! SHOO! Be off now! Go eat your lunch or ogle at other lolitas or something."

"Kishida, stop poking your nose in people's business for once!"  
"Correction; anything that's related to Shiho IS always my business, Washio."  
"And how are you sure about that?"  
"Yeah! It's not like you're Takamina's bodyguard or something."

An annoyed vein popped on the back of her head. The boys of 1-C a.k.a Takamina's fan-boys' swore that they saw their classmate growing a devil's tail and bat-wings along with horns on top of her head besides having a dark aura enveloping her. The quartet of her male classmates backed out, Kishida Ayako's Devil Mode: Stage 1 has just been released!

"How am I sure about that? HOW AM I FREAKING SURE ABOUT THAT?!" In their eyes, the girl had grown ten times taller than she was and was reaching out with hands that had long claw-like fingernails and eyes that turned from cerulean to crimson. They shrieked like girls before running back into the classroom, shutting the door close in front of her. As the dark aura disappeared, so did her tail, wings and horns. Ayako tch-ed and mumbled, "Lolicons."

She turned towards her cousin, asking, "So, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Sawa and Koto-chi?"

"T-Tomochin-senpai told me to call you, b-because the team's having a meeting." _Sigh._ "Just for that and she sent you alone? GEEZ! Tomochin really needs to remember the fact that she has lolicons as juniors. Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting."

"H-Hai!"

**[-x-x-x-]**

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Mutsumi said, closing the door that leaded to the school's rooftop garden and heading towards the football team. Tomoyo told her that it was OK, as long as she was here. Her captain turned towards their team's manager and said, "OK, Kotoha, we have 20 more minutes until lunch ends so make this quick."

The manager with twin braids nodded, giving the tanned-skin captain a half-serious and half-playful salute before turning to her team. A deep breath and... "We're going to have a practice match with Raimon!"

Eyes widened and some of their jaws went hanging, as Ayako spitted out her lemon tea on Sawa, who choked on her tamagoyaki while Shiho, who was the nearest to her, patted her back to cease the choking while pulling out a handkerchief to wipe away the tea on her face.

"SAY WHAAAT?!"  
"EEEHHH?!"  
"You have GOT to be joking, PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE!"  
"HOW?!"  
"WHEN?!"

"Two days from now," the dark green-haired first year said, holding up a V-sign. Mutsumi fanned herself to avoid herself from fainting; she was not good with shocking and sudden news like this. Tomoyo was cowering at a corner, mumbling of how could this happen and why besides questioning if Kami-sama did this to punish her for her mistreating her team-mates during practice. Chikage had face-palmed and now was pinching the bridge of her nose; how she wish that anyone could help her recall why Tomoyo recruited this girl as their manager at the first place. If Chikage was an embodiment of a Kaijuu, Kotoha would be a human embodiment of either a Kitsune or a Tanuki. Mischief is never far away with this girl.

"OK, OK, calm down, calm down, girls," the pink-haired captain said. "Look, listen...we'll have a match with Raimon. That's final. We haven't had a practice match with other schools ever since school started, so Kotoha probably wanted us to improve and practice with them. Besides, I heard that the goalkeeper is the grandson of a legend. It'll be a great opportunity to go against someone like that."

"B-But Captain," Ayako stammered. "We don't have enough players!"

"So does Raimon."

"IT'S FREAKING SIX AGAINST SEVEN FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE!" growled Ayako, tugging on her longer front bangs and continue ranting. "And they have a GOALKEEPER, and we don't! Besides, you yourself said that the goalkeeper is a grandson of a legend; IMAGINE WHAT HISSATSU TECHNIQUES HE COULD DO! What do you expect us defenders to do?! DEFEND THE GOAL AT ALL TIMES AND NOT FOCUSING ON THE PLAYERS BARGING INTO OUR SIDE OF THE FIELD?!"

"Isn't that's what being a defender is all about?!"

"Guys!" Kotoha exclaimed, getting in between the freshman defender and senior captain. "We can solve this problem _without _yelling at each other's face."

"Please don't tell me that you're going to recruit someone again. The last time you did that-!"

"Wait," Tomoyo snapped out of her self-remorse and sulking when she remembered something. Ayako, Sawa and Shiho turned towards each other, Mutsumi shrugged when Chikage turn towards her questionably while Kotoha merely tilted her head with curiosity while the vice-captain nodded her head while having that gleeful smile plastered on her face. Clapping her hands, she turned around to face her team. "I have an idea."

"I swear to Kami-sama, Tomochin-senpai, that if this is one of your ridiculous ideas that are much more ridiculous than the way Kotoha tries to 'recruit' people—"

"HEY!"

"We'll throw you into the river near Raimon. It's not far away from the school, you know." In seconds, most of Makiba Strikers' members, including the captain backed feet away from where Ayako stood. Blinking, she takes that as a sign that they were NOT in for throwing the vice-captain if her idea was ridiculous. Chikage was level-headed enough to not join in the freshman's ridiculous antics. The bluish white-haired sophomore giggled devilishly, "Oh yeah, you and what army?"

"Then again...maybe not."

"Oh, trust me, Aya. You'll be thankful once the plan goes into action."

"...and failed," mumbled the blue-eyed freshman as her captain's dark cerulean ones turned to her. "What was that?"

"Ooh, n-nothing! Nothing, really." Meanwhile, the back-out group huddled each other and whispered about their doubts about Tomoyo's plan.

"Do you think it'll work?" Mutsumi asked in a whisper, as the tangerine-haired delinquent scoffed, answering to the pink-rose-eyed female's question. "I doubt it; she's as worst as Kotoha recruiting members."

A growl came out from the manager's throat. Sawa yelped quietly and turned towards the girl, who kicked her on the ankle. "My recruitment methods are just as fine as a decent football team! Look, at least Mutsumi-senpai joined us and we have another midfielder!"

"Well, Tomoyo might just know someone around the school, I hope, who knows how play as a goalkeeper," the tanned-skin violet-eyed captain said. "I trust her; although she may seem a little bit...um..."

"Senseless? Crazy? Whacko?" guessed the gray-eyed girl.

"Dumb," The other four girls giggled and snickered when their leader said that. "But she can be sensible and her plans do work like magic sometimes...SOMETIMES."

"And at other times, it's just like a plan to give a monkey a pretty flower; pointless," Sawa stated. They heard the rooftop's door open and footsteps heading towards them. Turning towards the person, the male student exclaimed, "There you guys are! Kanra-sensei's looking for Aiba, Daruma, Kishida and Takamina. She said she wanted to 'talk' about something to you guys at her office."

The said four girls turned towards each other, as the freshman trio gulped. They were in for trouble. Sighing, Sawa made the first move and head towards the door. "Come on, guys, you know that you don't want to keep Kanra-chan waiting."

"H-HAI!" The two sophomores and senior captain watched as they headed down the stairs, back to the school's main building. Quietly, Tomoyo whistled and said, "They're in for big trouble if Kanra-chan calls people to her office."

"I just hope that they make it out alive." Mutsumi turned towards the captain; as a recent new member of the team, never before had she heard or saw their coach being angry or terrifying as the two girls persisted she could be. "Come on, the bell's going to ring in a few more minutes. We'll leave the plan to you and the freshmen after school, Tomochin. See you at practice!"

"Roger, captain!" The vice-captain giggled and rubbed her hands gleefully. The plan is going to work, she knows it will.

* * *

That's all for now, my awesome readers! I'm still open for OC-Submissions so send in as many OCs as you guys wanted to. They're all useful for this fic since I'm really short on them ^^; And the students introduced to 2-E was random, except for one. :DD I bet you guys know who it is.

Now that the Makiba Strikers already knew what their manager was up to, they only need one more person to keep up with Raimon; a goalkeeper. Will Tomoyo's plan work? What's going to happen to the trio of freshman after their little 'trip' to their coach's office?

That's all, sugarplums! :D I'll see you all in the next chapter! Ciao~


End file.
